This invention relates to apparatus for coupling a generator shaft to a gear box. More specifically, it relates to generator shaft drive mechanisms which are quickly and easily disconnected from the shaft being driven.
In a generator, a gear box or other source of mechanical power transmits its power to a generator shaft to cause the rotation thereof through a drive mechanism. The drive mechanism typically has a splined end which is connected to the gear box or other source of mechanical power. The means used by the prior art to couple the drive mechanism to the shaft have been complicated, requiring difficult procedures and special tools for connecting and disconnecting the drive mechanism from the shaft. As a result, the shaft and the drive mechanism have not been field replaceable, necessitating the removal of the generator for repairs or servicing to be performed at a depot.
One prior art drive mechanism coupled to generator shafts by means of a screw extending from a key slot in the generator shaft. The drive mechanism had a bore which received the screw when the drive mechanism was inserted into the shaft. When the drive mechanism was fully inserted into the generator shaft, a portion of the screw extended from the drive mechanism. The drive mechanism was retained within the generator shaft by a nut which was threaded onto the portion of the screw extending from the drive mechanism. This arrangement was difficult to disconnect because of the inaccessibility of the head on the screw within the generator shaft. As a result, disconnecting the drive mechanisms necessitated special tools as well as difficult and time consuming removal procedures. Further problems encountered in disconnecting the drive mechanism from the generator shaft included the nut freezing on the screw.
Since the drive mechanism is replaced frequently due to worn splines, a drive mechanism with a long life which is able to withstand the environment in which aircraft generators operate and is simple to install and replace, is needed.